Jasper Whitlock The Man Behind The Mystery
by miss.emma.bee
Summary: Summer, Bella's cousin has been sent to stay with her and Charlie. She meets Jasper Whitlock Hale and decides to find out - just who is Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**First story please be gentle with me!!**

**Any Twilight created Characters belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer **

**But I own Summer She's my own creation I'm like Dr. Frankenstein "She's alive Mu ha ha ha ha!"**

I searched the Internet for anything I could find on Forks WA, my Mom was shipping me off there to stay with my uncle (her brother).

All I could find out was that it was some tiny little town in the middle of nowhere and it was the rainiest place in the U.S.

I audibly groaned at this revelation.

It had amazed me that my Mother had chosen her boyfriend over her own daughter, he constantly tried to replace my Dad but when I refused to acknowledge this he gave my Mom an ultimatum him or me.

So I ended up here packed and ready to go to the middle of nowhere.

***_FLASHBACK*_**

"Summer this is the last straw! I just can't deal with you any more. Maybe your Uncle will be able to straighten you out!"

Mom was ranting about my non-existent bad behaviour.

She had been creating situations in which I was the bad guy and she was doing the right thing sending me away, not admitting that she was choosing some loser over her flesh and blood.

"Deal with me?! I'm a straight A student, I don't drink, smoke and i'm always in _BEFORE_ my curfew! So prey tell dear Mother," I continued my voice dripping with sarcasm "What do you have to _deal_ with?"

She stood, mouth open, staring at me, after 2 minutes and no response I decided I wasn't getting an answer any time soon so I took off up the stairs.

"Mom you might want to close your mouth," I called over my shoulder my voice as cold as I could make it "You might catch flies."

***_END FLASHBACK*_**

"Summer let's go or you'll miss your flight." Mom's boyfriend Ryan called up the stairs.

_' At least I get away from him' _I thought grimly.

I packed away my laptop and grabbed my two suitcases before going downstairs and out of the door without once glancing in the direction of my Mom.

I threw my stuff in the trunk of Ryan's prized possession his 1967 Chevy Camaro.

_' I don't like him but he has good taste in cars I hate to admit'_

I got into the back seat of the car, put my my headphones and waited for my Mom and Ryan to join me.

5 minutes later and we were off.

Mom turned to me, I saw her mouth moving but refused to talk to her so I turned my head to the window and studiously ignored her.

Half an hour passed then we pulled into LAX airport.

After making my way through check-in I sunk into the metal chair to wait for my flight to be called.

"Okay so your Uncle Charlie will meet you in Seattle. Oh and apparently your cousin...?"

She trailed off having never been good with names or basically anything that didn't concern her and her life.

"Isabella, well Bella, her name is Bella, Mom."

"Yeah Bella, so she's staying with Charlie and she's a year younger than you so at least there's someone your own age that you know." She babbled on still trying to prove she was doing the right thing.

_Yeah Mom keep trying to delude yourself._

My flight boarded on time and I said goodbye to _them _as unemotionally as possible_._

The flight was reasonably quick and as I made my way to the front of Sea-Tac airport I spotted Uncle Charlie.

I had only seen him a handful of times in my life but I recognised him easily, he looked the same as always.

"Uncle Charlie." I called as I got nearer, he turned and smiled looking very much like my Grandpa had.

"Hey there Little One" that had been Charlie's nickname for me since I was a small child _obviously_.

I gave him an awkward hug before heading towards his police cruiser.

"So how've you been?"

Charlie asked and instead of delving into the whole Mom issue I just answered

"Fine. How about you? Mom said Bella's back living with you how's that going?"

I answered with a smirk on my face, although my Uncle Charlie was a man of _very_ few words I knew how much he loved my cousin. His face flushed before he replied.

"Yeah...Uh *nervous cough* yeah it's going good." The rest of the trip to Forks was littered with random small talk.

As we pulled up to the faded white house some childhood memories came flooding back reminding me of the times when Mom and me would come and visit Charlie for a week here and there. Bella was stood under the porch awaiting our arrival. She smiled and waved at me which I returned easily. The car pulled to a stop and Bella started down the drive. I climbed out of the cruiser stiffly after the two and half hour long drive from Seattle. As soon as Bella was close enough, she enveloped me into a classic Swan hug, brief yet full of unspoken emotion.

"It's nice to see you Izzy." I said using the name I knew Bella hated yet allowed me (and only me) to call her. She narrowed her eyes at me before replying sarcastically.

"Yeah uh-huh you too." I laughed pulling her into another brief hug. Then I went to the trunk to gather my stuff. Uncle Charlie picked up both of suitcases while I carried anything else. I followed them both into the house we all sat in the living I presumed to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"So okay," Charlie began as he sat back in his recliner "Well your Mom didn't give much warning about this." He grumbled and I was sure I heard him mutter 'typical' under his breath honestly I agreed with him whole-heartedly this was just my Mom's style everything last minute and rushed.

"Until we get the attic sorted you'll have to sleep on the couch." Uncle Charlie finished quietly his eyes held guilt and anger which I knew was directed at his sister and the wannabe step-loser. I decided to alleviate his guilt and show him I wasn't upset with the sleeping arrangements, although I was surprised Bella didn't offer to share her room which would be just like the overly caring Bella I had known all my life.

"Uncle Charlie don't worry I know this was all short notice and I don't mind sleeping on the couch." I smiled at him and he returned it rather uncomfortably.

Bella chose this point to chime with a suggestion.

"How about we put your clothes and other things in my rooms for now? Then we can talk for a while?" Bella asked. I gave a nod before starting up the stairs.

Bella and I made small talk while I set my things up we covered school, hobbies, friends it wasn't until I finished and sat on the bed that I got her to spill the juicy stuff - BOYS!

"Well his name is Edward Cullen," Bella started I leaned forward showing my curiosity.

"We've been together since I came here 5 months ago. Him and his four siblings where all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, who are both so caring and sweet. They moved down here from Alaska about 2 years ago. They're all loving and caring and like my second family." She smiled sheepishly and took a few breaths before continuing.

"I'll tell you about Edward and his brothers and sisters because you have to meet them okay?" I gave her a quick eager nod to get the rest of the story.

"So Edward, he has an odd shade of bronze hair he's beautiful, smart, kind, generous, protective and basically perfect," she giggled I laughed along with her. After calming herself she continued.

"Next Alice Cullen, she's very pixie-like in her looks, I mean she's about 4'11'' with dark spiky hair. She's fashion mad and will not be caught in same outfit twice, she's a big ball of hyper energy and she's my best friend." I gave her a playful look of hurt to which she responded by pushing my shoulder.

"Family doesn't count. Right Emmett Cullen is like the big brother we never had. He has dark curly hair with the cutest dimples when he gives you one of his big smiles. He has arms bigger than my waist twice over but he's just a big goof ball and never fails to make me laugh. Then there's Rosalie and Jasper - the Hale twins both beautiful, blonde and mysterious but seriously loyal to there family."

After Bella finished talking I sat absorbing all this information whilst battling with the feeling my only cousin was holding something back from me. I heard a knock sounding on the front door and judging by Bella's body language which was practically buzzing with excitement I could guess who was here and why.

"Bella." Charlie's monotone grumble travelled up to us. She grabbed my hand and I figured I was about to meet the love of Bella's life.

As she bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen I noticed what must be Edward stood in the doorway waiting for Bella a small smile playing on his lips. He was undoubtedly beautiful but strangely I was wasn't attracted to him in the slightest. Bella let go of my hand and jumped into Edward's arms. He chuckled, spun her around before setting her down and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Bella pulled him to her as he started to move back and I knew she had forgotten I was there.

_Can't say I blame the girl. That boy is fine._

I cleared my throat loudly with amusement clearly etched on my face. She pulled away and blushed a deep red - another Swan trait - Edward chuckled again but extended hishand. "Hello," he said in a voice as smooth as silk but even that didn't appeal as much to me as it would to others. "I'm Edward Cullen and I'm assuming you're Summer, Bella's told me a lot about you." He smiled a lop-sided grin that I knew would make dear Bella's knees go weak.

I grasped his hand, it was surprisingly cold, and replied to him.

"Yeah i'm Summer, it's nice to meet you too. Izzy's told me a lot about you aswell." I smiled politely, Edward returned my smile then turned to Bella. We both knew what he was about to ask and he didn't disappoint "Izzy huh?" Edward questioned with mischief glistening in his oddly coloured amber eyes.

"No! No way! She," Bella paused to point and glare at me yet I kept my face innocently neutral "Is the _only _person that has ever gotten to call me Izzy, it begins and ends with her." She finished her rant so I decided to add fuel to the fire,

"Unless I have children (as unlikely as that is) then you'll be Auntie Izzy." I said serenely but Bella's face started to heat up only this time it was with anger.

"Bella love," Edward cooed "Don't worry I prefer calling you Bella the translation is too accurate." After loudly gagging at this, much to the annoyance of Bella I went back upstairs to give them some privacy.

Edward left about two hours later but not before promising he would introduce me to the rest of his family at school tomorrow.

_Great, just great. _I thought sarcastically.

Everyone went to their respective rooms just after 10:30 I created a bed with the blankets and pillows Bella gave me and settled down hoping to fall into a deep slumber. Unfortunately my dream land evaded me and I lay awake for approximately 2 hours before I decided to sneak up to Bella's room and retrieve my laptop hopefully without waking her.

I removed the blankets and padded up the stairs. I moved to Bella's door where I could hear moving, figuring she was having a restless night I gently pushed open the door. The moon illuminated the room and what I saw caused me to gasp softly but that sound was enough. Edward and Bella who I caught in the middle of a steamy make-out session, jumped apart like I'd electrocuted them. Edward looked thoroughly chargrined and whilst Bella was embarrassed it was clear she didn't regret anything.

"Well, well, well." I said slowly, I moved over to the lamp on the desk and flipped the switch throwing the room into light and then went to sit on the bed before I continued talking.

"What's going on here then? As if I really have to ask" I smiled I was sure it looked sinister but it wasn't I just enjoyed playing with my cousin.

"What would Uncle Charlie think about your extremely agile boyfriend climbing in your window at night?" At the mention of Charlie's name the horror seeped through into Bella's expression. I decided to stop the game and put them out of their misery.

"Oh quit looking so horrified, I'm not about to say anything, you can do whatever you feel like it's your room." I smiled at Bella and Edward then added something else.

"So Edward, how hot are these brothers of yours?" But before he could answer I changed my mind and held my hand up. "Wait don't answer that, I mean that is just plain _wrong_."

Edward and Bella laughed. I felt like getting the hell outta dodge so I got up picked up my laptop off the desk before switching the lamp off and making my way out. As I got to the door I turned around. "So don't let my interruption deter you, please continue," I giggled "See you in the morning love birds."

My words trailed off down the hall as I padded softly back down to the living room. I played about on the laptop creating a play list on my I-pod for my first day at Forks High.

_Oh Joy_ I thought to myself.

After another hour of laying and staring at the ceiling my brain finally succumbed to the exhaustion that had pulling at the thread of my mind for hours.

My alarm went off at 6:30 and before Bella had a chance to steal all the hot water I comandeered the bathroom. After 15 minutes of washing my whole body including my hair, I got out of the shower only to realise that I hadn't brought in any clean clothes with me. So hoping Edward had already left I walked across the hall wrapped only in a towel.

I pushed the door open softly - just like I had last night - only this morning it was only Bella that occupied her bed, hair splayed around the pillow, sound asleep.

I moved to my suitcase soundlessly and removed my clothes for school. I decided upon black skinny jeans, a plain black tank with red ballet pumps, belt and over-sized bag. I dried and straightened my brown hair - which came just above my shoulder - and applied light make-up. Just after I got dressed Bella woke up mumbled a 'good morning' at me and plodded off to the bathroom.

40 minutes later and we were ready to go. Bella informed me that Edward would be picking us up while his sister Rosalie drove the others. I quietly asked if they decided this last night which earned me a hard glare from my lovely, sweet cousin.

When Edward pulled up Bella rushed to the door with me trailing casually behind her.

_I run for no-one not even Edward Cullen!_

I locked the door as Bella slid into the passenger seat and kissed Edward. I climbed in to the back unaffected by what I had witnessed last night but Edward obviously didn't know this.

"Erm...Summer, about last night I...I..." I cut Edward off to save him attempting to stammer through an apology, at the time I didn't realise how much this must have embarrassed him to cause him to stutter like that.

"Edward don't worry, I don't plan on repeating what happened but I'm not bothered by it. Oh and no-one will ever find out from me." I made a show of zipping my mouth locking it and throwing the imaginary key over my right shoulder.

Edward nodded and grinned at me as he pulled out of the drive way and set off towards to my doom.

_Jeesh could I be any more dramatic? There's no way it could be as bad as I've imagined. _

**This ismy first attempt at posting anything so please be kind and patient with me and any mistakes there may be. **

**Oh also if I don't get any response I probably wont post any more but I wanted to share the goings on in my over active imagination with people who would understand I mean the people inside my head are sick of the stories and want to inflict me upon others. **

**Oh and if I do continue I thought I should let you know our favourite immortal cowboy will appear in the next chapter. Then the fun will really start. **

**So I will leave you all for now with the image of jasper at the front of your mind because he's sure at front of mine! :)**

**Em**

**x.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First day.**

**I know it took me quite a while to get this chapter up and I'm super sorry but I write everything in a notebook first so I can see how it looks which makes it taker longer. I know that isn't a very good excuse but it is the truth (therefore not actually an excuse). Not to mention I went to see New Moon and if you haven't already seen it, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING AND READING THIS! Jasper is adorable and sweet and funny in the film!**

**Okay so today Summer meets Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's enjoy!**

**Oh I forgot to say this story is set before New Moon so there will be no birthday incident but I may sneak in a werewolf or two later.**

The drive to Forks High didn't take very long, I chose to remain quiet in the car simply taking in the scenery en-route to what turned out to be the beginning or the rest of my life.

Edward pulled into the school lot next to an M3 convertible.

"Wow that's an awesome car." I said quietly to myself, at least I thought it was to myself but apparently Edward heard me as he replied.

"That's my sister Rosalie's car." As he said this he switched off the ignition, grabbed his bag and started to open his door.

Bella made no move to get out but I made sure I had everything and stepped out into the misting September morning.

Edward walked over to Bella's door, opening it and giving her his hand to help her out of the car.

_'Aww that is totally sweet in a 1900 Victorian era kinda way'_

"Everyone's stood under the shelter," Edward told us then started walking forward with Bella and I following him.

"Okay why do I feel nervous? I don't particularly care if they don't like me, but I have butterflies in my stomach." I told Bella who just smiled knowingly at me.

_'Okay that's weird'_ I thought.

We approached four students who I assumed was Edward's family. The two Hale's who I recognised by their blonde hair had their backs to me so I couldn't see their expressions but Alice and Emmett wore grins of anticipation which made me feel less nervous, they were both just as Bella had described to me.

Edward walked over to the group and said something which I assumed to be about me as they all turned to look at me.

But my nervousness and embarrassment at being the centre of attention faded into the background when I saw Jasper and Rosalie, yes all the Cullen's were beautiful but they were in a different league. Rosalie was Aphrodite personified, her blonde hair waved down her back. Her body was that of a super-model, she smiled at me which caused her whole face to light up and I heard several students around us to sigh.

Jasper was a god among men, he had a strong muscular frame, he embodied everything I thought a man should. His honey-blonde hair curled to just below his ears which made several tendrils fall into his eyes occasionally. A simple small smile graced his face, he nodded at me minutely and winked causing me to blush just like Bella would do.

"YESSS!!" Emmett shouted causing my staring contest with the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen to come to an end as I look at the brute in front of me.

"Yes what?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes we've got another blusher, this is going to be so much fun." Emmett boomed causing everyone except Me and Bella to laugh.

"Okay I challenge you Emmett to attempt to make me blush. It's not as easy as you think."

"I accept your challenge. I will win so don't underestimate me." Emmett said.

"Well I won't underestimate you if you don't underestimate me." I finished. I realised that I still hadn't been to the front office to get my schedule for classes.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry I'm not running off or anything and I'll talk to you all later, but I've still got to go to the office and get all the things I need."

Alice chose this point to chime in, "Oh Jasper, you can show Summer where to go. Since you're both seniors and are bound to have some of the same classes." Jasper just nodded as he had before and turned to walk away. I told Bella I'd see her at lunch and followed this seemingly silent boy to the office.

"So," I began. I decided to engage this boy in conversation or I was at least going to try.

"I'm Summer Baker," I said lamely.

_'Of course he knows who you are doofus'_

"I know." Jasper chuckled and maybe I sounded stupid but to see him laugh made me forget I had just embarrassed myself.

"Well it's just you hadn't said anything and I figured I had to start somewhere." I smiled at him and when he returned it my heart melted a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come across as unsociable," Jasper replied to me.

"So let's begin again. So...Summer Baker it's nice to meet you I'm Jasper Hale." He held out his hand for me to shake which I did.

"I know." I repeated Jasper's line back to him causing us both to laugh softly as we walked into the front office.

Either the secretary wasn't used to seeing Jasper laugh or she was admiring how his whole face glowed when he laughed.

_'just like I am'_

but whatever the reason it had taken me three 'excuse me's' before I got an answer.

"Oh I'm sorry dear how can I help you?" She smiled warmly at me. I quirked an eye-brow for a moment then answered this ageing red-haired woman.

"I'm Summer Baker, I've just come to register and get my class schedule." I finished politely.

She turned around and looked through a substantial pile of paper.

She had gotten about half way through the pile before pulling out a handful of sheets and then she turned back to me and placed them on the desk.

"So could you please sign these three sheets here," She pointed to a blue sheet, white sheet and pink sheet.

"And this is your schedule and a slip for your each of your teachers to sign. It has to be brought back at the end of the day." She finished her speech by handing me the relevant pieces of paper.

"Okay thank you.....?" I let the question trail off so I could find out this woman's name.

"I'm Mrs. Cope dear, and it's my pleasure. Have a nice day Miss Baker, Mr Hale."

She threw an appreciative glance at Jasper before turning around and busying herself, effectively dismissing us. I turned to Jasper and gestured to the doors he nodded his agreement and started outside.

"So what class have you got first?" Jasper inquired.

"Err..." I took a look at the paper Mrs. Cope gave me hoping just a little_ 'okay maybe more than a little' _that it was the same class as Jasper.

"Maths with Varner?" I turned my statement into a question but had no idea why maybe it was just the effect this blonde beauty had on me.

Jasper nodded and headed of in the direction of a building to my right. I stood in the same spot while my mind shot questions at me.

_'Do you want me to follow you? Since you already took me to the office have you done your good deed for the day? Why didn't you say anything to me?'_

He only took 5 steps before he sensed I wasn't behind him.

As he turned I saw a knowing smirk on his breath-taking face like he almost knew what I was thinking.

_'Okay maybe I've got paranoia. If that's true, talk about awkward.'_

"Well don't just stand there, Varner's room is this way." He pointed to the building he was headed to.

"Oh I didn't know you wanted me to follow you, I mean you just nodded and walked off seriously who does that?" I ranted.

"Sorry" Jasper mumbled, "But what kind of person would I be if I just left you in the middle of the courtyard?" He retorted and I had to admit the guy had a point.

"Fair enough. Even?" I asked my personal Adonis, he nodded and we walked towards the building with a big '3' painted on the front.

He led the way up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway before stopping at the second-to-last door on the right, which surely enough had Trigonometry II on the small window in the middle of the door.

I thanked Jasper to which he responded:

"Don't worry about it. So I'll see you at lunch if I don't see you earlier." I nodded and entered the classroom. Every head turned as I made my way over the the teacher's desk Mr. Varner gave me a disapproving look, which I assumed was for disrupting his teaching.

I gave him the slip Mrs. Cope gave me so he could sign it. He told me to sit next to Rosalie as it was the only free seat. I walked to the back of the class where Rosalie was studiously ignoring all the whispers that all the students seemed to be engaged in.

I sat down next to her and she gave me a tentative, guarded smile, I smiled back with a bit more enthusiasm. Mr. Varner carried on explaining the syllabus to all the students, figuring we wouldn't be the only ones talking, I marginally turned towards Rosalie to see if I could get more out of her than I did Jasper.

"Hey sorry I seemed distant this morning," I smiled softly to show my sincerity "It's just kind of overwhelming meeting a big group of people in one go." I finished as soon as I started talking Rosalie had turned her head to face me. When she responded I noted that as well as her body her voice was beautiful too.

"It's fine don't worry, I would imagine it was a bit strange to be thrust into the spotlight like that," She replied quietly I was surprised by how kind and gentle she seemed.

_'Well I suppose ALL pretty people can't be stuck up'_ I thought to myself

"Yeah it was a bit weird and one of the classic Swan traits is that we don't like being the centre of attention," I laughed quietly and Rosalie joined in.

"I noticed you and Bella have that in common along with the blushing." I could tell by her tone that she thought of Bella fondly.

"No our blushing is slightly different, I don't blush as easily as she does just like I told Emmett this morning." I giggled at the thought of him attempting to make me blush.

"Don't underestimate Emmett he's very imaginative when he's trying to prove a point to someone." Rosalie warned as soon as she guessed where my mind had travelled off to.

"I won't underestimate him but the same goes for me and that's another difference between me and dearest Bella" I loved my cousin but her need to please was over the top.

Rosalie and I carried on this banter throughout the lesson and as I looked to the clock above the door, the bell rang signalling this lesson was over and we had five minutes to get to our next lesson.

I packed up the pen and pad I had into my oversized bag while Rosalie or Rose (as she insisted I call her) waited in the aisle for me.

It turned out I had all my morning classes with Rose which was perfect because I had really begun to like her.

The morning passed in a blur of getting to know Rose and what she had to tell me about her family. As we walked to the cafeteria I reflected on what she told me about Jasper.

"He's shy, but once he opens up to you, you've got a friend who's fiercely loyal to those he loves." It made me smile to hear about Jasper, that confused me because I couldn't like him I'd only just met him.

I chastised myself as Rose and I got our trays of food and made our way to to where the rest of the Cullen's and Bella were already sat.

Rose sat between Emmett and Alice so the only spare seat was between Jasper and Bella.

_'I need to get this weird attraction to Jasper out of my mind I'm sure Rose mentioned he was with Alice'_

With this reminder my heart sank against my own protests but I was unable to help it.

Jasper was beautiful and witty _'and unavailable'_ my mind added and that was the deal breaker.

I just had to get past this to the friend stage once I was there everything would be fine. _'Good luck'_ I thought to myself dryly.

I was so lost mind I hadn't noticed anyone had been talking to me until Bella's hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" Was my ingenious response it caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"I was asking how your first day was going." Bella told me.

"Oh, it's okay but is everyone else's life so dull that they all have to stare and whisper?" I started quietly but by the end I was talking loud enough for everyone to hear causing the people who were staring to turn back to their tables.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed at my rant. I looked around the table to find: Jasper smirking, while Alice, Edward and Bella looked embarrassed and horrified at my outburst. I simply shrugged and stood with my untouched food, walked over to the bin to dispose of it before walking back to the table.

"Rose?" Rosalie looked at me when I called her name. "Could you show me where..." I paused to look at my schedule "Government with Jennings is please?" I asked sweetly but before she had a chance to answer Emmett jumped up.

"I'll take you, I have it too." Emmett seemed too pleased by this fact. I told Bella I would see her after school to which she nodded absently entirely too absorbed in making goo-goo eyes at Eddie.

Rose saw me jerk my head towards them and roll my eyes that caused her to laugh loudly.

I followed Emmett through the corridors until we came to a stop in front of our class.

"I can't believe you blew up at lunch like that it was awesome. I've never known anyone apart from Rose with so much tenacity." Emmett smiled fondly at the mention of his love's name.

In response to his comment I just shrugged and said "I don't like people staring it makes me uncomfortable at least now they know."

It was just as I said this the bell rang and we trudged into our government lesson. The seat next to him was vacant just like Rosalie's, so after asking his permission to which he eagerly agreed I sat down and listened to yet another syllabus lecture. I zoned out for the entire then the bell rang I packed up my stuff and asked Emmett to show where my Chemistry class was he smiled and nodded then lead the way.

He left me at the door so I wandered in and to the teacher's desk, she gave me a curious look then pointed to the seat I had to occupy.

It was next to a plastic wannabe (a girl trying to achieve the classic airhead stereotype: too much make-up, dyed platinum blonde hair and fake orange oompa-loompa tan – you know the type)

**[A.N I have nothing against blonde's I'm not blonde myself but the best friend is very blonde. Like white blonde]**

She gave me a sneer of a greeting telling me her name was Jennie.

"Summer," Was my quiet reply with a small nod of the head.

It was only when Jasper walked through the aisle, pausing a second to say hello to me that I realised Jennie's sneer was relatively friendly.

"You know Jasper Hale?" She emphasised the word 'you' as if I wasn't good enough to know him.

"Not really," I answered amiably trying to make an enemy on the first day "My cousin is dating his brother so I kind of know him by proxy." I figured if I told her this she'd back off, I really didn't want to get into it with this Barbie wannabe.

"So I take it Bella Swan is your cousin," She asked rhetorically "Well just because she managed to land a Cullen, (especially considering she's nothing special)" She mumbled under her breath at this point my anger level was getting dangerously high

_'How dare she tell me what I can and can't do'_

"Okay first , you tramp, don't dare imply you're in any way superior to my cousin because apparently a _CULLEN_ doesn't agree with you. Second who do you think you are trying to tell me what to do? I don't take orders from anyone and definitely not some ten-a-penny plastic bimbette with about as much intelligence as an amoeba." When I had finished my rant the whole class has turned to look at me. I refused to sit next to this parasite so I gathered my belongings to leave. I turned to Jasper who was looking at me with a mix of awe and anger.

_'Anger?! Anger at what? Me? Does he care about HER?'_

"Can you tell Bella I walked home and I'll see her there?" I asked the blonde Adonis sat two seats from the back, he nodded and I walked out to the whispers and stares of my fellow students.

The three mile walk took less time than I had anticipated because of my foul mood and the calculating thoughts I had of counting the ways I could dismember Jennie's head from her body.

I was pleased when I got Uncle Charlie's about an hour after school was finished which meant Bella and Edward were already at home.

"Izzy?" I called out as I walked through the door, she rushed through the hall shooting questions at me so quickly I barely caught them all.

"What happened? Why did you walk out? Are you okay? Who annoyed you?" Aah she know me so well.

"I'm fine Izzy. It was this bimbo called Jennie. She was trying to tell me what to do. You know how well that works out," I laughed thinking of how well it worked out for everyone who ever tried to tell me what to do. "I walked out because if I didn't I may have possibly decapitated that stupid girl." Bella nodded in understanding before I told her I was going to her room to do some sketching or something seeing as though we didn't get any homework today. I called out a simple greeting to Edward on my way upstairs that he returned politely.

Once in the room I switched on my I-pod cranking it up full blast selected my sketching playlist and settled at the desk so that I was able to sketch easily.

About two and a half hours later Bella tapped my shoulder letting me know dinner was ready, so I packed up my things and headed down to the kitchen seating my self at the end of the table between Bella and Charlie.

I apologised to Bella for not helping to make dinner to which she replied,

"It's fine I love cooking so don't worry plus you'll probably just get in my way." She laughed lightly.

"So girls, how was school?" Uncle Charlie asked us.

"Fine." We answered in perfect unison causing us both to laugh.

After not being able to manage more than a few forkfuls of my food I excused myself announcing I wanted to go for a walk. Uncle Charlie warned me not to go in to the forest to which I agreed easily. I stepped out of the house and set off down the road just happy for a slice of tranquillity in my hectic life. As I got to the end of the road I had the distinct feeling of being watched, I shook it off and headed into the center of this little town.

**So there you go chapter 2 what did you think? Chapter 3 wont take half as long as this one did and just who do you suppose was watching her?? If you could find it in your heart to review I would be eternally grateful it would make me happier than a pig in s**t pahaha!**

**Anyway until next have fun! **

**E.M **

**x.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am so sorry, I know I've taken wayyyy too long but I had a major crisis with my story. I was asked not to split Alice and Jasper up and maybe let Summer have a wolf, after a re-write of a later chapter I realised it just wouldn't work I like Jasper too much. So anyway here's the next bit :) OH and obviously this belongs to Stephenie Meyer :'( TEAR!!**

It was raining heavily but I didn't feel any of the weather. I was too lost in my thoughts.

_'I can't believe I gave that girl the satisfaction of seeing me get angry at her'_

I blew my breath out noisily, I had only seen three people on my walk.

I was now feeling the cold slightly more and was sure I looked like a drowned rat. I only had a small jacket on – stupidly -

_'This is forks you idiot' _I mentally shouted at myself.

I was continuously shivering after another five minutes of walking but I couldn't find it in my self to turn around.

I just kept on until I came to a small selection of shops, outside the grocery shop there were a group of girls. I recognised them from school and immediately knew this wouldn't be pretty.

Jennie and her 'friends', I used the term loosely, minions was more appropriate, where all buzzing around her. As soon as she saw me a sneer took over her expression, she whispered something to her group which then parted like The Red Sea as she walked towards me.

"Well what do we have here?" She asked rhetorically, I didn't dignify it with a response.

"What are you doing **here **looking like **that**?" she waved her hand down the length of my body whilst her friends snickered.

"At least the way I look is accidental what's your excuse?" I retorted, this stupefied her _'didn't take much' _which in turn only made her angrier.

"Just who do you think you are coming into MY town acting like you own it and thinking you can just get away with it?" I laughed at this statement.

"YOUR town? Please show me any type of evidence to say this town is yours and I will gladly worship the ground the ground you walk on." I was giggling as I said this and I could tell things could possibly get violent.

"You little bitch! Don't think you can talk to me like that and get away with it." She walked closer to me her fists clenched at her side. What she didn't know was that I had taken kick boxing lessons for 7 years and had only quit when Mom had gotten with Ryan because it wasn't deemed LADYLIKE by him!

I felt a weird tingling at the the back of my neck but assumed it was adrenalin coursing through my body I chose to ignore it.

It was when Jennie stopped and stood gawking at something behind my head did I turn around.

Jasper was stood looking at this confrontation – confusion written over his pretty face. He turned his mesmerizingly stunning eyes on me and discreetly winked.

_'What are you up to?' _ I thought to myself just as he started to talk.

"Summer there you are. I thought you were getting popcorn, we're all waiting to start the movie."

I knew he wanted me to play along and to be honest I wouldn't deny that boy anything.

"Yeah I kinda got held up. I'm sorry just give me a minute." I went to walk into the shop but Jasper grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him, causing my breath to hitch at his closeness.

"Just leave it we'll find something back at your house," he smiled his million dollar smile at me and my knees went a little bit weak.

"Okay if you're sure," I looked at his god and smiled at him with all the gratefulness I could possibly show on my face, he just nodded discreetly as we turned to leave. Just before we were out of hearing range I turned back to Jennie and her friends, I called out

"It was nice talking to you girls. See you tomorrow." Their silence deafened me as we walked away.

After we rounded the corner, we burst into laughter.

"Thanks for getting me out of that," I began after gaining some amount of control. "How come you're out?" I asked my white knight. I wasn't really all that bothered as to why he was out in this weather but if it meant hearing his musical voice then I would ask him every little question I could think of.

"You're welcome I just felt like taking a walk, what about you?"

"Same I just needed some space and quiet time to think." I told Jasper, he looked away then replied "Oh I can leave you if you want to be alone?" Jasper asked me, I pretended to think about it for a minute as I did Jasper's face grew more resigned and when I finally thought he'd had enough of my teasing I busted up laughing.

"Of course I don't mind I'd really kind of like some company now." Jasper's reply was nothing more a simple smile. We walked back in the direction of Charlie's house in silence for a while I was simply revelling in having someone to walk with. After I reached my tolerance for silence I decided I would get to know more about the strange boy walking me home.

"So Jasper Hale, tell me about yourself." I stated in a formal fashion feigning nonchalance. I knew he would probably refuse as the whole family seemed withdrawn like they where holding something back I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Whitlock." This one word pulled me out of my musings, I looked over at him and confusion must have been etched over my expression because Jasper answered my unspoken question of _'Huh?'_.

"My last name is Whitlock, I changed it when the Cullen's adopted me. I wanted to feel like I belonged and seeing as though Rosalie and I look so much alike, I took her name." Jasper looked surprised he had just admitted this to me and to be honest I was a little shocked myself but also insanely glad he trusted me enough to confide something in me.

"So I've just told you something about myself now it's your turn." Jasper ordered.

"Okay," I said cautiously. "What would you like to know?"

"What made you come to Forks?" He asked one of the most obvious questions.

"That's easy but I thought Bella would have told your family the whole story," He shook his head so I prepared to tell Jasper about me.

"Okay so my mom – Aimee – started dating this guy, Ryan, about three years ago not too long after my dad died. So everything started out perfect, Ryan was kind, generous and understanding about my dad and not trying too hard.

Then the more I got to know him the more his true colours shone through. He became possessive and controlling with my Mom.

He tried it with me but I'm a stubborn ass and I didn't listen to him – He didn't like that so he gave my Mom an ultimatum – him or me – after that she would shout at me for non-existent bad behaviour until she could finally dump me onto Uncle Charlie.

She claimed he could _straighten_ me out and voilà two weeks later, here I am end of story."

I finished my speech and looked at Jasper his face showed concern and worry but he gave me a small smile, I returned it happy that me and my emotional baggage didn't make Jasper run in the other direction.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said suddenly and although I was glad he cared, my irritation flared up.

"Why? You didn't do anything." I said angrily but then quickly felt contrite."Sorry Jasper I didn't mean to snap."

Jasper nodded in acceptance of my apology. I realised we were around the corner from my road. I thought the conversation had become too serious so I decided to change subjects to a lighter topic.

"So what type of music are you into?" I asked him trying to guess his answer before he gave it.

"I'm thinking Classical or something along those lines."

"I can't pick just one, I'd say the ones I listen to the most are the country and soft rock types."

Jasper must have sensed my surprise because he answered my next question almost immediately.

"Well I'm from Texas so country music is in my blood," Jasper laughed at this although I was unsure why. "And soft rock just fits my personality – I like the stories each of the songs tell."

We walked down the road and were just walking up the drive when Jasper asked "What about you?"

We were stood outside Uncle Charlie's door. I decided if I told him we would have no way to start a conversation the next day so I told him,

"I'll let you know tomorrow, ask me at school." I smiled and he mimicked it.

"Night Jasper," I said as I opened the door and went to step inside.

"Night Summer, I'll look forward to hearing your answer tomorrow." I laughed and nodded my acquiescence before going inside and closing the on the one person in Forks who possibly knew me better than anyone else here.

Bella was already in her room when I got home (no doubt Edward was with her).

Uncle Charlie was watching some Baseball game so I took my sketchpad to the kitchen table and sat for a while just drawing randomly without glancing at the paper.

I thought about tonight and my conversation with Jasper.

_'That boy could be my new best friend, my ONLY best friend'_

I looked down at my paper and gasped there staring back at me where Jasper warm honey coloured eyes, looking at me with what I could only describe as amusement.

"Damn obsessed much?" I muttered to myself. I pushed my book across the table refusing to look at it.

_'I'll go get ready for bed'_ I thought to myself. I trudged upstairs and down the hall to Bella's door, smiling when I thought about last night.

"Iz? You decent?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Yes, you idiot." She laughed when I popped my head through the door to find, much to my dismay, that she was alone.

"He doesn't come over 'till Dad goes to bed," she told me when she caught me glancing around her room looking for evidence that He was here.

"Oh." I looked at my cousin sat on her bed surrounded by school books and decided a girlie chat was needed.

"Iz? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"Well tonight when I went out," I started as I moved to her bed and sat down. "I was just walking around town and I came to the shops." Bella nodded to show she knew where I talking about (not hard when they're the only shops in town).

"Well that girl Jennie was there," I said her name as though it was poison on my tongue. "She started talking about coming into HER town and you know things like that." Bella again nodded.

"So she was getting sort of irate and then she just stopped and looked just over my shoulder, so I turned around and..." I paused for dramatic effect also to annoy Bella because she was impatient when it came to surprises, she of course didn't disappoint.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Her voice rose in pitch as she questioned me, throwing them out so fast I didn't have a chance to answer.

"Slow down, I'm gonna tell you. Well Jasper was stood behind me. He asked what was taking so long, but then said it didn't matter and we walked off. He saved me from having to give Jennie a beat down." I chuckled then continued on with my story. "He wouldn't let me walk back alone so he walked me home, we had a nice conversation and I learned some things about him."

Bella didn't move or say anything, she just sat looking at me in surprise. I think I counted to seventy-two before she actually decided to speak.

"Jasper walked you home?" I just nodded in affirmation preferring not to go through everything again.

"Okay that's nice I'm glad you have someone to talk to." She smiled but there was something else a sort or panic in her eyes that I didn't understand, instead of confronting her and ruining my good mood I left it alone.

"Thanks Izzy, he's a really nice guy. Anyway I'm gonna get ready for bed I'll talk to you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Yeah sure, night Summer." She called as I got something to sleep in. I got changed in the bathroom figuring I could shower in the morning.

By the time I got to the living room Uncle Charlie had already gone to bed so I made up the couch and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

The next morning I woke early to get myself ready for school on time. I padded softly into Bella's room and pulled some clothes out. I never noticed what I had picked until I was out of the shower.

"Looks like I'm wearing grey and yellow today." I had brought the yellow baby-doll top my mom had bought me for my last birthday and my grey boot-cut jeans into the bathroom. I applied a light layer of make-up opting for a brown eye-shadow with mascara and a nude lip-gloss. Both Bella and I were waiting when Edward pulled up. It was only as we headed out of the door that an idea struck me.

"Iz" I called as she was a few steps I ahead of me.

"Yeah?" She called back as she turned around.

"Mind if I drive your truck to school today? At least this way I won't have to walk if Jennie gets to me again." She looked thoughtful for less than fifteen seconds before replying.

"Sure, keys are on the side near the door but be careful she's fragile." We both heard Edward laughing loudly from car, Bella rolled her eyes and waved as I headed inside to grab her keys.

I arrived at school with five minutes to spare so after saying a quick hello to Bella and the Cullens I ran to my Science lesson.

_'Well lets tell the truth, I walked fast the yellow wedges I was wearing were not running shoes.'_

I arrived in the class where Rose was already sat – not a hair out of place – waiting for the lesson to start.

I walked up to our desk and sat beside Rose silently.

"So Jasper walked you home?" She began.

"Erm yeah, he didn't think it was wise for me to walk home alone. Why?"

"No reason, you don't like him do you?"

"Yeah, I mean he was kind enough to walk me home when we're practically strangers and we had a nice talk. I think he could be a good friend." I smiled when I revealed this to his sister.

"Well that's good to know but I mean do you _like_ like him?"

"What? No he's with Alice right? Anyway I think he could be a good friend to me, you all could although I may steer clear of Alice every so often I have the feeling she would be hard to take all the time I'm to jumpy to be near someone who's so hyperactive all the time." I laughed to show I meant this in the nicest possible way.

Rose joined in with my laughter showing me she knew exactly how Alice could be. Mr. Varner chose this minute to come into the room and call the class to attention. The morning passed quickly as I decided what answer I would give to Jasper when he asked.

I walked to the cafeteria with Rose just like the day before, we got in line for food just like the day before but unlike the day before I didn't sit next to Bella I sat between Rose and Jasper.

Jasper smiled at me when I sat down but otherwise totally ignored my existence. I frowned but proceeded to talk to Rose through lunch occasionally saying something to Bella.

"I love your shoes," Alice called over the din of the other students, this was practically the first time she had spoken to since my arrival yesterday.

"Thanks, I got them a few months ago when I was living with my mom." I smiled at her and she returned it enthusiastically but I wasn't really in the mood to talk fashion.

"I'm going to go wait upstairs so I'll see you all later." I said to everyone who was listening – so everyone except Jasper apparently – and stalked off to my Government lesson refusing to let anyone see my bad mood.

I got up the stairs and waited in my seat for the last twenty minutes of lunch glad just to have some alone time. Emmett arrived two minutes before the bell and dropped into the chair next to me.

I turned slightly and smiled. I didn't feel like talking so I turned back to the front of the room, Emmett never got the hint and started to talk to me anyway.

"...then they scored and it was awesome," he looked at me like he expected a reply I just nodded and looked like I was listening.

"What's wrong?" Trust Emmett to choose today to be perceptive.

_'Lie'_ my brain told me so I obeyed without any hesitation.

"Nothing, just some girls trying to intimidate me, it's fine and not nearly as bad as it sounds." I finished with a smile to show that I was fine.

Emmett accepted my excuse fairly easily which I was grateful for, we chatted lightly through the rest of class. As the bell rang I braced myself for my lesson sat in front of Jasper.

**A.N There you have the next chapter, I hope it was okay and if there are any mistakes let me know but please don't hate me for it I don't have a beta therefore it's just me proof reading and with you own work you always miss things. Chapter 4 is on it's way but I'm just not sure when I'll have it up hopefully it won't be as long this. Oh and if you have any questions please feel free to ask me :)**

**E. M xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay so I hope your happy that it wasn't as long between posts this time I've really tried to go as fast as possible. There's kind of a heart-breaking memory scene at the end so fair warning. Okay on with the chapter, Jasper being his usual lovely self :).**

Chapter 4

I dawdled through the corridors on my way to face Jasper. I was worried _'okay understatement' _terrified that he would ignore me again.

_'Why am I so bothered if he ignores me?'_ My mind shouted at me and I couldn't answer that. Maybe because he was the only person I felt I could relate to in this town in the middle of nowhere. I got to the door and took a deep breath. I pushed it open and walked to my seat. To my surprise it was occupied, I stared like a fool until the plain-looking girl looked up.

"You're in my seat." My statement sounded more like a question.

"Err... Yeah," the girl replied "Jasper Hale told me you were sitting with him today." She told me.

"O... Kay" I finished and walked slowly to Jasper's table he smiled timidly at my look of confusion. I sat in the empty seat all without saying a word to Jasper. I took out a notebook and a pen awaiting the start of the lesson.

"Have I upset you?" Jasper asked me.

I looked at him in confusion _'that seems to be a popular emotion for me lately'_ wondering how he came to that conclusion.

"No why?"

"You haven't said a word since you came into the room you've barely even acknowledged me." Jasper stated.

"It's not that, I was just wondering why you practically blanked me this morning in front of your family but you want to talk this afternoon?" I asked trying to keep any accusation out of my voice.

"I didn't ignore you, I just thought you might not want to give the whole school even more reason to gossip." He answered, the feeling of sincerity washed over me and I knew that I believed him.

"Okay I believe you but what's with the new seating arrangement?" I inquired with all the innocence I could muster.

_'He's with Alice, he's with Alice'_ I kept chanting in my head.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jasper replied ominously.

"About what?" He looked surprised by my question but realisation of what he said and how it sounded dawned on him.

"No I didn't mean like that, just that I wanted to have a conversation with you." My potential new best friend told me with a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, unfortunately for me I wasn't very cold-hearted meaning I was almost a puddle of goo on the class-room floor.

"Fine what topic would you like to converse about?" I asked formally.

"Favourite colour?" He responded lightly.

"It's a toss up between red and blue. You?"

"Green I think, yeah green."

"You sure? Not many people say 'I think' to a question like that," I teased

"Yeah I'm sure, just had to think about it. I wouldn't want to misinform you."

"Okay favourite subject?"

"History, mostly American around the Civil War era. Yours?"

"Art I like to draw, mostly portrait sketches but I've drew a few landscapes too."

"Favourite place in the world?" I suddenly had the urge to know something more personal about this enigma of a boy sat next to me.

"Texas," He answered with no hesitation and it was obvious when I thought about it.

"Your favourite place?"

"Fiji," I uttered I knew Jasper wanted me to elaborate simply from his expression – a small smile on his perfect mouth and his delicate eye-brow arched.

"Just after my dad... Y' know, we took a trip to Fiji and I fell in love with the place and its culture. I've wanted to go back ever since."

"That's cool." Jasper answered and I was glad to change the subject.

"Okay so I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing." I informed Jasper expecting him to say the same due to our conversation overlapping the teacher's instructions.

"We have to outline an essay detailing three point in today's society which you disagree with. Then explain why you disagree with them and what you would do to improve them. It has to be two-thousand words and it is to be completed and handed in by next Friday's lesson." Jasper told me, I was surprised he'd heard all that during our conversation. My heart dropped when I realised he probably didn't care about a word I said.

_'Why would he?'_ A voice in my head asked me and in honestly I had no answer to reply with.

"Okay thanks" I replied dejectedly. I opened my notebook and began working my essay, after a couple of minutes watching me Jasper followed suit and began writing too.

The hour went fast after that. I refused to look at Jasper preferring to concentrating on my work.

_'If he isn't interested then neither am I'_ I kept telling myself whenever the urge to glance at him reared it's ugly head. As far as I was aware Jasper paid me no more attention during the class the surge of disappointment couldn't be stopped every time I thought about this.

As I was leaving though he caught me by the arm and damn that boy's hand was cold, had he been playing with ice?

"Yes?" I said with as much innocence as possible.

"What's wrong?" As I went to reply saying _'I'm fine'_ he interrupted me "Please don't say nothing I can see by your expression that there is something wrong." I had to give it to him, he was perceptive but I couldn't very well tell him the truth and have him laughing at me.

"Please tell me," Jasper added gently.

"You heard exactly what the teacher said. So if you didn't want to talk to me why didn't you just say?" I inquired but quickly realised I hadn't meant to confess to him the real reason.

"I was interested in what you where saying I just made sure I caught the task the teacher set, I may be a guy but I can multi-task." Jasper laughed at his own little joke and I smiled in-spite of myself.

_'He's just perfect' _my inner voice sighed.

"Oh, okay sorry," I told Jasper as I started walking away feeling like a total moron. I just almost bitched him out for being responsible.

"Summer you don't have to be sorry, just know that if I didn't want to talk to you I wouldn't have moved seats and engaged you in conversation."

I wasn't sure how I felt about this, Jasper could mess up my emotion better (or worse depending on how you look at it) than anyone I had ever met. Plus I had to hold back a giggle at his phrase _'engage you in conversation'_ please this is the twenty-first century.

"Errr...right...thanks." I told him as I got further away from him.

"Look I've got to meet Bella and Edward to get a ride back to Uncle Charlie's so I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah sure, bye Summer."

"Bye Jasper." I called as rounded a corner and was finally out of his sight. I felt bad lying to Jasper about getting a ride but I'm sure Edward would tell him I wasn't in the car and at least I could explain tomorrow.

_'Yeah explain how you're totally delusional and borderline crazy at the best of times'_ my mind ranted at me.

I was seriously get sick of that voice I mean it never helped when I needed it.

"IZZY!" I called to Bella when it was obvious she was looking for me. She seemed relieved for a reason I didn't understand but rather than ask in a lot full of kids with sensitive hearing when it came to gossip I decided to leave until later.

"Hey I will see you at home okay?" I said quickly ready to escape this place. Bella nodded showing she heard my question. I went to walk to the truck sparing a short greeting to Edward, who copied Bella's movement and nodded.

Driving back to Uncle Charlie's I thought through the day and the cornucopia of emotions mixed emotions I felt. I knew I needed time alone to process them. I pulled into the drive and climbed out of the truck Edward and Bella had arrived some time before me but where still sat in Edward's car they got out as they saw me Bella stood and waited but Edward just carried on into the house, I assumed Bella wanted to have a private conversation with me.

Not really feeling the whole deep conversation vibe right now I made a bee-line for the forest conveniently located right next to Uncle Charlie's or I suppose it was now our house.

"Summer!" My cousin shouted when she realised my destination, turning slowly I faced her.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she caught up, I could see in Edward in the house setting up the table so they could do their school work, I presumed.

"Nothing Iz don't worry. I just feel like being alone for a little while, I was so used to being on my own at home that it feels kinda weird here." I smiled to show that I wasn't upset with her just everything was getting on top of me a little bit. She seemed to understand all that my smile conveyed.

"Okay but do me a favour? Keep the house in sight or stay directly on the trail it's easy to get lost in there."

"Sure, don't worry. I won't be out here too long anyway maybe half an hour, it could be a bit longer." I told Bella it was in her nature to worry about everyone but that wasn't her job I was older than her, if anything I was supposed to worry about her.

I turned for the woods again, not listening for Bella's retreating footsteps.

Once I was far enough away from the house I looked for somewhere dry to sit, not seeing anywhere I pulled my coat off and sat on the ground. I sat down and just thought about everything that happened that had made my life take the direction it was in today.

Although I was glad I'd come to stay here (considering I didn't have a choice) I wondered what my life would be like if my Mom and Dad were still together, if my Dad were still alive.

It took a few minutes for me to realise my cheeks where wet, I had been crying silent tears.

All the resentment I pushed on to my mother was actually evenly divided between both my parents. My father for dying and leaving me alone and my mother for choosing some know-it-all idiot, she barely knew over her own flesh and blood.

It was after I released all that pent up emotion, I thought about Forks and Jasper.

It was dark when I finally began the walk back to the house, I knew Bella would almost certainly be worried but I was in no mood to think about anyone else right now.

I walked through the door and the smell of Grandma Swan's lasagne pelted my nostrils, my mouth started watering and I realised I was ravenous from not eating lunch earlier.

"Hi," I called out while hanging up my coat. I got 3 replies confirming Edward had stayed for dinner.

I passed the living room on my route to find something edible. Uncle Charlie was sat in his tatty, old recliner watching some ball game, deciding not to disturb him by starting a conversation.

I carried on to the kitchen, Bella was stood by the stove when I entered talking to Edward about their science project.

"Something smells good," I told Bella in a lull in conversation.

"Thank you, it's Charlie's favourite." Bella replied.

"Mine too, Mom used to make it all the time." I smiled reminiscing.

"That's good, I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Bella answered smiling at me.

"Okay I'll go wash up, I've got dirt on my hands." I left the kitchen and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Dinner was a quiet affair but the food was amazing as I told Bella often through-out the meal. I noticed Edward didn't eat, instead he sat in the living room watching what sounded to me like the news. Which I thought was unusual but really who was I to question Bella's boyfriend.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes, I insisted because Bella had cooked.

I finished my homework, sketched for a while, took a shower and then crashed for the night, having vivid dreams in the process.

_*Dream/Memory* _

_I was walking down the street to my friend's house, my dad was already there setting up the pyrotechnics display for 4th July. Every year we would go to my friend's house to all celebrate together._

_As I got to the door I pushed it open hard – it got stiff sometimes- the door swung open almost taking out an EMT who was crouched on the floor in the process. Sophie's Mom was sat on the chair with wide tear-filled eyes watching whatever was happening on the floor._

_I immediately assumed something had happened to my best friend or her father and so I stayed outside to give the EMT's space to work._

_A knot formed in my stomach and in the back of my mind I knew what was going on. The door had long since shut, so I had no clue what was happening. As I thought this it opened and Sophie's Mom stepped out, she said the words that shattered my heart._

_That forever changed my life._

"_Summer I am so sorry, they did everything they could to save him. It was just too late."_

_She was crying as she told me this. I sunk to the floor outside the house, my vision blurred by my tears. She went to hug me, I just moved out of the way._

"_I...Can't" I told her and ran, ran away from the house, away from my Dad and away from the pain forming in my chest making it hard to breathe._

_My dad. My dad was dead, like not here any more. My dad had died and I wasn't there, he wasn't with any of his family._

_I ran as long as I could, then the pain in my chest stopped my moving any further. I collapsed in the street and sobbed, he couldn't have gone. I only saw him a few hours before and he was fine. _

_HE WAS FINE!_

_We had laughed in anticipation of the night ahead and the fireworks he had bought._

_It was some time later that my Mom found me, sat alone in a random street numb and oblivious to everything around me._

_She sat next to me and envelope me into a hug. I didn't respond but I also didn't pull away. We sat there in silence for over an hour._

_I later found out my Dad died of a blood clot in his heart. _

_There was nothing that could have been done it was sudden and unfortunate._

_* End of Dream/Memory *_

I woke up with tear tracks on my cheeks. I had puffy eyes and a stuffy nose. It had been months since I last had that dream.

Just what was Forks doing to me?

**Okay I know I was a major fail with this chapter, but please forgive me. It won't take half as long this time I swear.**

**Next chapter we see Jasper making everything all better like only he can :) and maybe another POV? **

**I hope you like this one it was really close to my heart!**

**E. M xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N **

**Okay so I'm trying to post a bit faster, I really am! But after my computer got a virus on and I had to get it fixed.**

**Okay so in this chapter we have a brief spell of Bell's POV I don't know if I want to do quite a few POV's through-out the story or if this is a one-time thing well I suppose I will see how this one goes down.**

**Bella's POV will be Obvious but Its Summer first.**

**On with chapter 5.**

After my dream, my mood wasn't spectacular. I dressed in a daze barely noting what I put on and only making sure that it was suitably covering my body.

I slipped on my chucks, grabbed a slice of toast and went out the door before Bella was even up, Uncle Charlie had left for an early shift at the station.

I started Bella's truck as I ate the last piece of toast. It growled to life probably alerting my cousin to my departure.

I backed out of the drive-way and drove down the street. I had gotten to school extremely early – only teachers were there.

I sat in the cab of the truck and thought about the dream. Just after my Dad died I relived that memory every night, it got so bad that I would refuse to sleep and only gave in when exhaustion over-came me.

I was sat in silence unaware that the lot was filling around me. A knock on the window of the truck pulled me from my thoughts. Bella was stood looking at my face concern etched on hers, like she already know something was wrong.

_'You were out of the house before she even woke up'_ My mind reminded me.

I got out of the cab and locked everything up.

"Are you okay?" Bella inquired. "You left before I even got up."

"I'm fine, just was up early so I set off early, no big deal." I lied.

"I know you Summer, you're not fine. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to talk about him." Bella turned to walk away. But how did she know what upset me?

"Thank you," I whispered, Bella gave a discreet nod of the head showing she had heard me and went to join Edward.

I walked towards my first lesson – Photography with Rosalie. I sat in my usual seat trying to pull myself together. Rosalie slid in next to me and turned to face me.

"You look terrible." Rosalie stated without inflection and despite my mood I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't even think I looked in the mirror this morning."

"Okay I have the essentials in my bag, come with me to the girl's bathroom after this." I nodded my agreement, I wasn't vain but I didn't want to look like a mess either.

*** Bella's POV ***

I walked back to Edward after checking on Summer. Edward told me last night that Summer was having a nightmare about her dad, we all knew how hard that hit her. So when I saw her today I knew this had shook her up.

"What is she thinking?" I asked Edward, normally I was against him reading Charlie's or Summer's thoughts but this was a special exception.

"You know I can only get small pieces of Summer's thoughts but from what I can tell she just keeps going over the dream." Edward told me, it was when Summer walked in on us that first night, that Edward realised he could only hear a small part of Summer's thoughts. We figured my silent mind must come the Swan side of my family.

"I'm worried about her, I was stood in her eye-line for over five minutes and she didn't notice. I had to knock on the window to get her look at me and not through me." It scared me how numb she seemed to look and all of this was happening under the surface.

Edward's family pulled up and Alice gave me a nod showing she knew what I was going to ask.

"Rosalie?" I called tentatively I was still unsure of her, She turned and looked at me patiently.

"Could you keep an eye on Summer for me today? I'm worried about her." Rosalie nodded her head once and walked off towards the photography lesson she shared with Summer.

"Jasper can you possibly just keep track of her emotions please, and if something happens tell me? I know its a lot to ask but you'll be helping so much." Jasper, excluding Rosalie, was the Cullen I knew the least. I know he struggled the most with his thirst but Alice had told me he was doing really well lately.

"Of course Bella, anything I can do to help." Jasper and Emmett walked off to their first lesson, which they shared. I was happy that the Cullen's had accepted Summer as well as they had done with me.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled us along to our first lesson. I mulled over the last few days and what could have triggered Summer to have that dream.

"Stop worrying." Edward told me patiently. It was sometimes scary how accurately he could read me. This just solidified how perfect we were for each other in my mind.

"I can't help it I've never seen Summer look so broken." I hadn't been around when Summer's dad had died.

"If anything is going to happen, one of the others will let us know, I promise." He looked so sincere I had to believe him.

"Okay let's hurry we're going to be late." I half-smiled at Edward to show him that I'd understood him and I agreed.

All morning between doing my work and death-glaring at all of Edward's many girls of admirers. I didn't have much time to think about what made Summer have this flash-back. It was lunch when I finally saw her and although you could still see she was hurting, she looked a little more like her usual self.

I caught her eye as she walked over and she smiled a small smile letting me know she was feeling better, if only a little.

She and Rosalie walked over to the lunch-line together, only Summer didn't realise Rosalie's was only for show.

I started thinking about how long we would be able to keep this secret from her when we lived in such close proximity.

"Everything will be fine," Alice whispered over the lunch table. As soon as she finished her sentence, a look of intense concentration crossed her face. When Edward's face became confused I knew Alice was blocking her thoughts and keeping my musings secret. I gratefully smiled to my pixie best friend.

Summer and Rosalie sat down, Rosalie next to Emmett as usual and Summer between her and Jasper. If I didn't know any better

I would say that they liked each other, but I knew He and Alice were madly in love, they were mates after all.

Maybe this was how he was with his friends. I had to be honest I'd never seen him with anyone other than his family so I wouldn't know.

Everyone broke off into their own conversation I was talking to Edward and Alice about maybe going to visit my Mom or going shopping in Seattle just anything to get out of Forks for a while. We decided on Seattle and even came up with a cover story for Charlie, meaning Edward could come with us.

The bell rang and we all rushed off to our afternoon lessons (only the vampires did it with more grace). I decided to have a talk with Summer tonight, maybe see if she wanted to join us.

* Back to Summer's POV * Starting from the end of lunch.

After lunch I walked to class with Emmett, Rosalie talked to me during our first lesson. Asking me what was wrong, comforting me and then telling me I shouldn't keep it all bottled up inside. I decided she was right and my day started to look up.

In our class Emmett made it his personal mission to make me smile. He succeeded when the teacher asked him a question and his reply was 'That's what she said' although the whole class laughed not just me.

I was feeling so much better by the time my lesson with Jasper arrived. I beat him to the classroom which surprised me, he was usually the first one there. I sat at our desk and got all the things I would need for this subject out of my bag.

I looked back up and noticed someone beside me.

"Jeez! Jasper! Next time could you scrape the chair or something? You scared me half to death." I told him clutching at my chest. He rumbled a deep laugh.

"I'll remember that next time." Jasper replied the broad smile firmly plastered on his face.

We chatted throughout the lesson discussing our favourite books and movies.

"What do you mean you have never seen the X-Men movies? Are you some sort of Neanderthal?" I almost shouted after finding out Jasper hadn't watch my favourite film Saga.

"Sorry but it's not my type of movie, genetic mutation just doesn't appeal all that much to me." Jasper answered smiling as my eyes widened the more he spoke.

"It's barely about the genetic mutations. It's the story of having to hide who you are because people won't understand." I informed him passionately – these were my favourite films after all.

"Okay I will try to watch them sometime." He placated me.

"Fine but let's change the subject before I get started on the whole Jean/Scott/Logan love triangle" After arguing with a friend for over 45 minutes I knew I could get pretty caught up.

The bell rang finishing the lesson so Jasper and I packed up our things and walked out into the hall.

"Have you read that book yet?" Jasper asked me. He had convinced me to check-out a book from the library it was about the civil war era. I kept meaning to start it but that thing had over 900 pages. I didn't want to upset Jasper so I figured one little white lie couldn't hurt.

"Yeah only just but it's good so far – it's really interesting."

_'There that should comfort him enough and I'll start it tonight.' _Jasper broke me out of my musing by saying

"You're lying." I looked at him shocked that he just blurted it out, yet insanely impressed he knew I wasn't being honest.

"How did you..." I couldn't speak properly but fortunately Jasper knew what I was trying to say.

"You're one of the worst liars I have ever seen. The only person I know who is even slightly worse is Bella." I had often thought I was an adequate if not really good liar. Apparently I was wrong.

"Okay fine I haven't started it yet, have you seen the size of that thing?"

"That's what she said," Emmett laughed coming to talk to us.

"Nice Emmet, nice." I commented back, Jasper gave me a 'This Isn't Over' look to which I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"So guys and gals, what about if Summer comes over to ours tonight with Bella?" Emmett inquired and as much as I would have loved to, I didn't feel it was fair to Bella to force myself into her life like that.

"Maybe another night Emmett I have things to do today okay?" I asked him and his face dropped a second before he became his usual loud, boisterous self.

"Sure thing Summer-time." I laughed at his nick name before he said bye and left me alone with Jasper again.

"You disappointed him there." Jasper said quietly almost without realising.

"How do you know? He could have been annoyed, or remembered something he had to do, or realised he'd done something stupid he hadn't told Rose about." I didn't want to disappoint Emmett I really liked him.

"I know my brother and that was him disappointed." Jasper told me.

"Don't. Do not make me feel worse than I already do. It was hard enough saying no to him in the first place, I don't need you to make me feel like I just kicked his puppy or something." My voice rose a little towards the end.

I started to walk off when a hand on my arm stopped me. Slowly I turned to face Jasper, he wore an apologetic expression which softened me (if only a little).

"Sorry Summer, I really didn't mean to make you feel bad. I could just tell that you really wanted to take him up on the offer even though you said no." Jasper pulled me to stand next to him and he met little resistance.

"I've already took over so much of Izzy's life, her friends, her school, her house. I just wanted to let her have ONE thing that I haven't muscled in on okay?" I asked Jasper silently pleading for him not to make a big deal out of this. He must have understood because he nodded and changed the subject.

"So what are you doing tonight that is so important?"

I chuckled in relief before answering.

"I'm starting this book I've got at home." I smiled at Jasper to show him this was a safe conversation topic.

"Yeah about that. Why did you say you'd started it? I don't mind if you don't want to read it, just be honest with me. I can't take any more secrets." Jasper added the last part to himself but I had heard him clearly.

"Want to talk?" I asked trying to encourage him to open up a little to me.

"I thought we already were?" He chuckled but simultaneously shook his head in the negative.

"I didn't want you to think I don't want to read that book, I do. It's just a book that size is kind of intimidating." Jasper nodded his understanding and we left it alone after that.

School finished and after dinner Bella announced she was going over to the Cullen house.

"Okay Bells, have fun." Charlie called out from his favourite chair. Bella had asked if I had wanted to go with her several times after school but I politely declined each offer.

After sketching for another hour the was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I shouted to Uncle Charlie who merely grunted in response – too engrossed in whatever game he was watching.

I pulled open the heavy water-warped door and stood under a flood of light were Jasper and Rosalie.

"Err...Hi?" My voice rose in pitch at the end making my statement sound like a question.

"Hi," Rose started. "So considering you didn't come over to our house tonight," She looked at me sternly showing she was not impressed at my bail-out. "Jasper and I thought we would take you to the movies okay?" I didn't have to think long about my decision, I only had one question.

"Do I have time to change?" Rose laughed

"Of course." I ran into the house with Rosalie and Jasper right behind me.

"Uncle Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper and I are going to the movies okay?" I asked knowing full-well he couldn't stop me but there was no harm in being polite.

"Yeah sure, have fun and be him before midnight." I pointed to the couch so jasper knew he had to stay there and pulled Rose up to Bella's room.

"I've never been in here," Rosalie pointed out.

"Hmmm okay, well I don't stay in here, there's not enough room. I just keep my clothes and things in here out of Uncle Charlie's way."

"So where do you sleep?" She inquired.

"Right were Jasper is sitting now," I declared laughing.

"You sleep on the couch?" Rosalie asked in what seemed to me like disgust. As much as I liked her no-one had the right to look down their nose at me or my family.

"Yeah my visit was last minute thanks to my Mom. After everything she told people about my 'terrible' behaviour, I'm lucky Uncle Charlie took me in at all." I spoke defensively yet with authority.

Rosalie held her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"I was just shocked, I mean what I know of Bella's nature I'm surprised she hasn't gave up her bed for you." Rose explained and I in turn felt bad for going off at her.

"Oh, Okay. Sorry. Well they're converting the attic for me I think." I spoke quietly ashamed of my unnecessary outburst.

Rose put her hand on my arm and smiled gently. "Don't worry I'm the same, fiercely loyal maybe even to a fault sometimes." I smiled gratefully at Rose for not just turning around and leaving.

"Okay clothes to go to the movies in." I changed the subject back to the original reason for coming up here.

"Yeah let's make you look hot." Rosalie laughed.

We searched through the masses of clothes – most of them unsuitable for the Forks weather. We finally settled on black leggings, a white vest, a long pink and grey striped 'boyfriend' cardigan and black flats. Rose scrunched my hair with wax so I had 'sex hair' as she so eloquently put it.

We walked downstairs back to Jasper, I was sure he had been sat in silence since Charlie was too engrossed in his game to entertain guests.

"Aww! Come on!" Jasper shouted, I looked at Rosalie who just smiled as we rounded the corner into the living room where Jasper and Charlie were concentrating on the game intently – I laughed at them whilst rolling my eyes at Rosalie, I walked over and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

He took his time turning away from the screen and his eyes were the last to turn to me.

"You ready? Or you could just stay here if you like?" I laughed softly.

"No I'm ready, it's fine." Jasper smiled. He spent a minute or so studying my entire outfit from head to toe.

"What?" I asked him, I was getting paranoid with how long he was analysing me.

"Summer, you look positively beautiful." Jasper complimented me and unfortunately my blush started to creep up my neck, I managed to get control over it before it reached my cheeks and the rest of my face.

"Thank you," I felt grateful he even noticed when he was surrounded by beauty personified everyday with Alice and Rosalie.

"What about me O brother of mine?" Rose burst in. Her voice betrayed mock hurt though her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Oh Rosalie, you light up my life with your radiance and every second in your presence is gratefully received and treasured" Jasper was laughing as he said this which in turn made Rose and I laugh.

"Okay kids let's go." I said. We all left the house calling out 'bye' to Charlie.

I stopped outside the house even though the others carried on.

"Who...Who's car?" I asked my voice shaking with excitement just before Rose and Jasper got into the cherry red M5 convertible sat on the drive.

"Mine," Rosalie laughed (probably at my expression) "You want a go?" This snapped me out of my day dream.

"You serious? Please don't be messing with me I don't think I could take it."

"Seriously," Rose acquiesced.

I squealed (like a real pig noise) ran over to hug her whilst at the same time taking the keys out of her hand.

"Okay you are way too over-excited, I'm sitting in the back. Jasper can ride shot-gun." Rose declared in such a way that I knew not many defied her.

"Rose we're not Emmett, we don't have to listen to you." Jasper said exactly what I was thinking.

_'Oh it would be _so_ awkward if he could read minds.' _My inner monologue rambled.

"Huh, you can both sit in the back if you want. Right now all I care about is driving this incredible machine. SO LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Rosalie and Jasper laughed at my outburst but made a move to get into the car anyway.

"Rosalie? What's the quickest route to the free-way?" I asked. I attempted to laugh maniacally whilst peeling out of the drive-way and then the street.

"First left, second right, carry on past the junction and then it's your second right again. Fastest way to get out of this one-horse town." Rose giggled.

"Okay." If this was a bench-mark for how the night was going to go, I think this might be heaven.

"Wooooo," I screamed as we hit the free-way and I put 'pedal to the metal'. Rose and Jasper simply laughed at my enthusiasm.

**A.N**

**Join us next time when we see Summer, Rosalie and Jasper go to the movies and maybe, just maybe if you're all good girls and boys. Our favourite Blonde Cowboy will take a small step in the right direction.**

**Oh my wow, have you seen our boy in Eclipse? **

*** Eclipse SPOILER if you havent seen it dont read this part! ***

**I love how the Major takes over when they're training. And my eyes filled up when he got upset telling his story * Sigh * he is just too beautiful for words sometimes.**

**Didn't appreciate seeing him kiss Maria I can only just handle seeing Alice (Ashley) have the immense pleasure of getting to smooch him.**

**Okay rant over, **

**What did you guys think? Please Review each one is like a little bit of sunshine on a cloudy day.**

**E.M xx**


End file.
